Approval
by bloodybellarke
Summary: Bamon Oneshot sometime after season 6 some smut and fluff.


**A/N: This is my first time posting on ff so we'll see how it goes. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She slowly traced circles on his naked chest as Damon sat with his back against the headboard as his thumb grazed her hip lazily. Without looking up from her spot against his body she murmured, "We're going to have to tell them eventually you know."

His thumb stopped its caresses and he sighed, "I know but can't we have another few days of just you and me and my bed… and my shower and my floor." Bonnie scoffed and slapped his chest looking up into his face to see him waggling his eyebrows at her. She tried to look annoyed but she couldn't help but laugh.

It was a soft breathy laugh that left Damon feeling warmer than he had been a few moments before. He couldn't really explain what it was about her that made him feel so warm and so… human. He had never felt a love like this before. Not that he was in _love _with her. Not yet, or so he kept telling himself. But there was something about Bonnie and her fiery green eyes, melodical voice, soft caresses, and selfless heart that gave him a feeling contentment he never knew he was missing.

"Who are you worried about telling Stefan or Elena?" Bonnie questioned settling back into her spot against his chest. "They both know things changed when we were in 1994 I don't think they'll be too surprised. And it's not like either of us owe Elena anything anymore."

"I'm pretty sure Stefan has already figured it out… he _may_ have come home yesterday when we were in the Library and you were _not_ being quiet Bon- Bon."

Bonnie shot up and turned to make eye contact with him fire burning in her emerald eyes.

"And you didn't stop or tell me?!"

Damon chuckled and gave her a smirk and brought his face closer to hers, "At the time you were screaming "Don't stop!" so I didn't" he said putting emphasis on the last three words.

"Oh my god," the witch groaned burying her face in his chest feeling Damon's laugh reverberate through his chest. "I'm never going to be able to look Stefan in the eyes again."

Damon chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her back.

"And as for Elena," Damon continued, "We've been broken up for months and you're right, we don't owe her anything after the way things went down with Kai and my mother. To be completely honest it's Blondie I'm worried about. You being friends with me was one thing but she's going to fry my nuts off if she finds out we're actually together."

At this Bonnie burst out laughing and reached up to cup his face, "Aww don't worry babe, I'll protect you," she teased.

Damon growled lowly, "I am _not_ scared of some baby vampire but she's your best friend and my brother's girlfriend and she definitely won't approve of this."

Bonnie laughed again earning herself a glare from the vampire.

"She won't approve of what exactly? This….?" Bonnie asked as she caught his lips is a slow sensual kiss biting Damon's bottom lip as she pulled back and moved to straddle him allowing the sheet that had been covering them both to slide down and off her back.

"Or this?" She added as she flicked her tongue across his earlobe and moved to kiss his favorite spot just behind his ear pulling a soft groan from him.

Damon reached up to grab her hips as she continued her mouths exploration down his neck and chest. "Or is it this you're worried she won't approve of?" Bonnie smirked as she dragged her nails softly down his chest until she reached his hardening length and jerked it once. Leaning down to capture his lips once again, the caramel skinned witch slowly started to masturbate the eternal stud underneath her. What started out as a gentle exploration of eachothers mouths quickly became a heated battle for dominance. Damon moved on of his pale hands up to tangle in her dark hair as the other moved up to play with her breasts. No matter how many times she had died, Bonnie was still human and eventually had to pull back for air giving Damon the perfect opportunity to kiss and suck down her neck. When his skilled tongue found her soft brown nipple, Bonnie let out a soft gasp and stopped her strokes to grip his shoulders sliding her body up to rub her core along his shaft looking for friction. At this, Damon flipped them over so Bonnie was on her back with her legs around his hips. Pausing just long enough to look into the eyes that enraptured him so, Damon thrust into her in one fluid motion. They both moaned in sync at the now familiar sensation and Damon slowly started to thrust.

As Bonnie gripped his back she tried to thrust up moaning, "faster," as Damon languidly kissed and sucked along her collarbone.

Gripping her hips and pulling back from her neck Damon gave her his classic smirk. "Someone's impatient," the vampire remarked slowing his pace even more causing Bonnie to groan.

"You're and ass and a tease." Bonnie responded trying and failing to get him to move faster.

Damon chuckled but did nothing to increase his pace. He moved his mouth down to her nipple and started to lick and suck the hard brown nub just the way she liked it.

"I'm no longer the anchor remember? That means if you don't speed up I can give you an aneur—ohhhh," Bonnie broke off with a moan as he thrust into her hard and fast causing her to arch into his hard chest. Moving harder and faster Damon grabbed the back of her thigh and pushed her leg closer to her chest changing the angle to he was hitting her g-spot just right. Still thrusting into his witch Damon whispered lowly in her ear, voice sounding deeper than usual, "you know I love it when you threaten me with your witchy juju."

Damon was getting close, and never being one to finish first, he slid his hand down Bonnies toned stomach until he found her clit and started to rub. When he was sure he wouldn't be able to last another minute he finally felt her clench around him as she called out his name. With one final thrust he came inside her and collapsed on top of her letting her leg go.

As they both rode their high and caught their breath Damon slowly pulled out and rolled off of her pulling her to his chest as he lay back.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Bonnie finally spoke up looking at him with her lips slightly turned up, "Is that what you're worried Caro won't approve off?"

Damon laughed having forgotten the conversation they had been having in favour of giving his witch his undivided attention.

"Yes, all of those things are what I'm worried she won't approve of," He responded tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I can't promise she'll love the idea of us together, I mean you are a dick half the time—"

"Hey!" He protested.

"—But," Bonnie continued as if she hadn't hear him, "I know she just wants me to be happy, and you make me happy, so I think she'll come around."

"I make you happy little witch?" Damon asked in a voice much more gentle than he'd care to admit.

"Of course you do Damon. You're my best friend and you're my home now." She responded stroking his cheek with her thumb as she looked into his stunning blue eyes.

Damon turned to kiss the palm of her hand then grabbed it, turning to look her in the eyes once more, "You're my home now too little witch. And you're my hope." He responded sitting up from the bed and pulling Bonnie with him.

"We can't tell them _now_ Damon, I just meant we have to tell them soon."

"Oh no, I wasn't taking you to tell them, but if this is our last night living in our own secret little world then I'm going to have my way with you in _all_ my favorite places Bon-Bon," he said with a wicked smirk pulling a giggle from Bonnie as he pulled her to the shower.

END.


End file.
